Talk:Seddie/@comment-2242989-20110415233115
This is what I sent to Dan on twitter, regarding Seddie :) I know some people are telling you that Sam and Freddie dating is, "out of wack," or, "not right because no character development." Although I respect their opinion, they're completely wrong about that. From the beginning of iCarly, their relationship has developed by each other. In iPilot, I remember what Freddie said to Sam. "Aw, I didn't know THAT was going to be here!" And Sam replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm a she, Freddie, as in GIRL." I knew right from there that even though they shown signs of hate from the very beginning, I knew they started to slowly not feel hate for each other the more times they hung out together. Eventually, they became frenemies and they might not admit it, but since iPilot, that's when their, "little game" began. As the seasons went on, I noticed something. Right from the beginning, I noticed Sam always got very annoyed whenever Freddie pulled a move on Carly and would always say, "Carly will NEVER love you!" and kept repeatedly saying it throughout iCarly, and whenever Sam would say that, Freddie and Sam would argue. Well, I know iCarly is a family comedy show (which I loved since the very beginning when iPilot premiered), but it could add up to #iOMG. Whenever Sam argued with Freddie, it always caught his attention away from Carly and then Sam and Freddie would always argue, but his attention would be fully on SAM and that's what Sam wanted all this time. Whether he hates or loves her, he'll always be in her mind and that satisfied her enough in the early seasons, still continuing to play the game with Freddie, not wanting to stop, because she's afraid that once the game stops, his attention on her will go away, and she will fear what will happen to them because she thought that Freddie would never love her, so she still continued this game. Although Freddie may have said in the past that Sam is not her friend, (Such as in iReunite with Missy), it's been made clear that he doesn't feel hate for her at all, in fact, in that same episode, he gave up the School at Sea cruise to Missy so Sam wouldn't be miserable. In my opinion, it shown much #Seddie friendship development, showing that Freddie cares about Sam so much. Sam's shown the same signs as well. In iSaved Your Life, she saved Freddie from heartbreak, because she known how everything would work out. If she didn't care about him, then she would've never gave Freddie advice. Like you said during the time, you didn't think Sam would be jealous at that point of the series so this means that Sam really values Freddie and wanted what was best for him. They still played their little game, but with...benefits xD In #iOMG, we finally found out that Sam is in love with Freddie. Now, that happened all because of the character development with Sam and Freddie. He's been the only guy who has ever put up with her. He may not like the actions she does, (such as hitting him physically and emotionally) but he still accepted it, and thought of him and her as really close friends, chizz, even admitting that it would be too weird if Sam didn't make his life miserable all the time. All the other guys that Sam's ever liked, the only reason why Jonah liked her was to get to Carly and Pete was just a simple crush. Most guys think of Sam as abrasive, aggressive, rude, and a pain in the chizz. Freddie may think that way, but he's still put up with her, accepting everything and has been the one who stuck by Sam's side this whole time. For someone to fall in love, that's a big step into something, because falling in love is very rare. She must've loved Freddie for a while, but she still continued her game with Freddie. In #iOMG, she decided the only way to ever get to Freddie was to change a bit, and not play the little game she's always played and known. When she kissed Freddie, she took a risk and chance. Thinking that the guy she's in love with, loves her best friend, it hurt her and she played the game, but taking that chance was her only way. It was her way to let him know that she's in love with him. When Freddie was having a serious conversation with Sam about love, her feelings came in the surface, and it took all that courage to let him know and he was shocked and off guard. Now, if we see a Freddie centered episode, that would be pretty cool to see his reactions to everything, thinking about the little game he's played with Sam Puckett, this whole time. I honestly don't believe Freddie will break Sam's heart. It's a confusing time for Freddie right now, but I think we should get a foreshadow to everything because, remember, "you never know what might happen." I'm not one of those fans who will hate on iCarly if my favorite shipping doesn't happen, but I do think there should be at least a hint regarding Freddie's feelings that there's a chance they could date because he's been there for Sam all along. Again, he shown that in iOMG when he went to look for her. It shows how much he truly cares about her. It's your choice to have everything played out in iCarly, but it would be cool if there was flashbacks in iOMG part 2 to things like the Seddie kiss, regarding whether he liked the first kiss he shared with Sam :) #Seddie No matter what, you'll always be the best dude in the galaxy. -Bianca. P.S. I love iCarly so much and been in love with the show ever since the premiere of iPilot :)